


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, George the puppy, original kid character Jasmine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Alex finds the most creative way to propose.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! As I get into the Christmas spirit, I come bringing this little story to you.
> 
> The story takes place in the 'Must Love Kids Verse'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas!

It was one week until Christmas, and Alex had debated on asking Kelly to marry her at their Christmas Eve party. They had been dating for over a year, and they made quite the parenting team when it came to Jasmine. Now, after a year, Alex felt it was time to take the next step in their relationship, and that meant asking Kelly to marry her. She had debated on asking or not since her failed engagement to Maggie, but Kelly was different. They took the time to get to know each other, their past, their goals for the future, and nothing life or death happened to prompt an engagement. Everything was perfect a little too perfect, and it was Kara who brought up the fact that she and Kelly already acted like a married couple. Alex mulled it over and decided that she was going to ask Kelly to marry her.

Her determination was set, but she knew she had to talk to the most important person in Kelly’s life, Jasmine. Jasmine had been supportive of their relationship and even took to calling Alex, mama. It caught her by surprise, and after Kelly telling her that it was all Jaz’s idea, Alex warmed up to the name. Mama was the name that she now wore with pride, and Alex knew Kara was right, that she would be able to have all the things. Now, it was time to talk to Jasmine about her proposing, and there was no time like the present while they were eating ice cream.

“What’s the matter, mama? You have a pensive look on your face. Do you not like your ice cream?” Jasmine asked her mama. They had spent the day shopping for Christmas gifts for mommy and everyone else.

Alex looked at Jasmine, “I like my ice cream, sweet pea. I was thinking about something that I want to talk to you about. Something very important,” She explained to Jasmine. They had decided to not lie to Jasmine about anything unless it was something that would cause her harm.

Jasmine put her spoon down, “What about? Did something happen? You’re not leaving, are you?” She asked, unsure of what her mama wanted to talk to her about. Everything had been going fine, or at least she thought they were. Alex was the best mama, even if her cooking skills were sorely lacking.

“No. I am not leaving, Jaz. I made a promise to you and mommy that I am here through it all. I’m not leaving you. I love you, and I love your mommy, it’s why I wanted to talk to you today. Would you be okay if I asked your mom to marry me?” Alex could see the alarm on Jasmine’s face, and she didn’t want the little girl to think that she was leaving. It was the direct opposite of what she wanted to do.

Jasmine tapped her index finger against her chin in thought, “I would be more than okay with you marrying mommy. That means you will be together forever and you will never go away,” She hopped up from the table and went to Alex to hug her. Jasmine had asked Santa when she had visited him for her mama and mommy to get married.

“Oof! Too tight,” Alex gasped as she felt Jasmine’s arms around her squeezing tightly.

Jasmine let go, “Sorry, mama. I am happy. Are we going to look for a ring?” She asked, hopping from foot to foot in joy.

“Yes, it’s another reason why I wanted to spend this time with you. I want your input on the ring since you are my partner in crime, but you can’t tell your mom,” Alex swore Jasmine to secrecy, even though the little girl had yet to spill a secret.

Jasmine smiled at her mama, “Your secret is safe with me,” She sat back down and finished her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream which had already started to melt.

Alex was relieved and finished eating her ice cream, “I knew I could trust you. What else did you tell Santa that you wanted?” She had asked out of curiosity. Kelly had already shown her Jasmine’s list, but she wanted to see if she would add something else.

“Well, I want an iPad, clothes, an electric scooter,” Jasmine started naming off everything on her list.

Alex listened and notice that the scooter was new on the list, “I am pretty sure, Santa will bring you everything that you want. You’ve been a good girl this year.”

“I have. I do my chores, take care of George, and my grades have been good. I’ve been more than good this year.” Jasmine polished off the rest of her ice cream, “I’m done. Can we go ring shopping now?”

Alex finished her ice cream, “We can go ring shopping. There are several stores that we can go to. Are you ready for the mission?” She questioned as she gathered up their ice cream cups.

“Yes! A very secret mission,” Jasmine saluted.

Alex held out her hand for Jasmine to take, and they left the ice cream parlor and made their way to the first jewelry store. The mother and daughter duo did not find a ring that Kelly would love, so they went to several more. It was the last jewelry store where they hit the jackpot and found the perfect ring. A white platinum 2.5 carat princess cut diamond with little diamonds along the band.

“What do you think?” Alex asked her daughter.

Jasmine’s eyes lit up, “It’s beautiful, mama. Mommy will like it. We should see if we can get it in her size.” She liked the ring and knew that her mommy would love it too.

After getting the ring, Alex and Jasmine made their way home, but not before picking up something for dinner. When they arrived home, the house was empty, and George was missing. That meant that Kelly must have taken him for a walk. This gave Alex and Jasmine a chance to hide their gifts so they could wrap them later.

A few minutes later, Kelly waltzed into the house with a tired George, “When did my two favorite girls get home?” She placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips and kissed Jaz on the forehead.

“We got home a few minutes ago. How was your walk with George?” Alex asked.

Kelly shrugged, “It was a walk. I think I can safely say that George is okay to start walking without his leash. Did the two of you have fun on your girl’s day out?”

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically, “We did! I was able to get gifts for everyone, and then mommy and I had ice cream. We picked up pizza before coming home for dinner,” She answered cheerily from the couch.

Kelly looked at Alex, “Is that ice cream the reason why our child is bouncing up and down on in her seat?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Alex lied.

The little family ate dinner, and Jasmine dominated the conversation with their adventures in the mall. Alex got in a word edgewise, and Kelly told them and Alex alone. They went upstairs a little later and made love throughout the night.

xxxx

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Food had been eaten, and gifts had been exchanged, and it was now time for Jasmine and Kara to perform ‘All I Want for Christmas is You.’ And Alex was all nerves she was using the classic Mariah Carey song to propose to the love of her life.

Jasmine and Kara were dressed as Santa and an elf respectively, Alex thought they looked absolutely adorable and made sure to take pictures for blackmail purposes for Kara and to have memories of this day. Alex watched out the corner of her eye as Kelly got into the performance and was dancing with Nia on the sidelines.

Alex got up and joined in towards the end, “I don’t want a lot for Christmas. This is all I’m asking for. I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door,” She sang and danced along with Jasmine and Kara. She got down on one knee with an opened ring box.

Kelly smiled as she saw Alex get up and join Kara and their daughter in singing. It was unexpected, but it seemed as if no one else was surprised, “What are you doing?” Her voice cracked.

Alex grinned, “You asked me a few weeks ago what I wanted for Christmas. I told you that I did not know what I wanted. I thought about everything we’ve been through together in the last year, the good times, the bad times, and everything else in between. You’ve been a constant in my life when it was in turmoil. You helped me heal, and I hoped that I helped you heal as well. We’ve built an amazing life together. We have a beautiful daughter and a son that is a handful, but I wouldn’t change that for the world. You and Jasmine make me happy, insanely happy. I thought I lost my chance at being a mom and having love, but a wise person once told me,” She glanced at Kara, then back at Kelly.

“A wise person once told me, there would come a time I would have all the things. Then you and Jasmine came into the picture, not like a hurricane, but as a gentle breeze that I didn’t know, I needed. A year later, I have everything that I wanted and then some. So today, in front of our family, I am answering your question. All I want for Christmas is you, Kelly Olsen. Will you marry me?” Alex’s voice started to tremble, and she could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Kelly was practically in tears. This was so unexpected, but she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Alex, “Yes, I will marry you, Alex.” She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and brought her in for a kiss.

The cheers and applause fell away as Alex’s lips touched Kelly’s nothing at that moment mattered except for the two of them. The kiss was over for too quickly for Alex’s liking, but she knew that there was more to come.

“Put the ring on her finger, mama,” Jasmine demanded impatiently.

Kelly smirked, “You heard the diva, put the ring on my finger already,” She held out her hand in anticipation.

With shaky hands, Alex pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Kelly’s finger. It was the perfect fit for the perfect woman. Another round of cheers and hand clapping went around.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Alex whispered.

“Merry Christmas to you too, baby,” Kelly replied quietly.

Jasmine cheered, “Can I have a hug too?”

Alex held out her arm, “Get over here, you.”

Jasmine went the few feet to where her parents were standing and hugged them, “I love you, mama and mommy.” She hugged her parents. It was the happiest day of her life, but she knew there was something else to come.

“Looks like everything had come full circle. First, it was Kara and James, and now it’s Kelly and Alex. We started with Danvers-Olsen, and now we are ending with Danvers-Olsen,” J’onn joked.

James chuckled and looked at Kara, “Looks like we’ve started something,” He told her jokingly.

Kara grinned, “We’re in-laws-for sure now,” She replied.

“There is more,” Alex announced to the room.

Kelly looked at Alex in surprise, “There is more?”

“There is more?” Jasmine asked.

Alex nodded, “There is,” She reached in her pocket and pulled out another black velvet box, and got down on her knees so that she was eye level with Jasmine.

“What are you doing, mama?” Jasmine asked.

“You and your mom are a package deal, and I don’t want one without the other. I knew the day you came running into my life with George that you were something special. A year later, you have shown me just how extraordinary you are. I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter than you. So, today in front of our family, I am asking you to become my daughter for the rest of my life,” Alex opened the box and revealed a small silver band with a small diamond in the middle. It was similar to the ring that she had gotten Kelly.

Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands, “I do!” She cried happily.

Alex put the ring on Jasmine’s little finger and hugged her. The pure joy and love on Jasmine’s face was everything to her. She decided to do this after she asked Jasmine’s permission to marry her mom. Alex didn’t want her to feel left out of the equation, so James suggested that Alex include the little girl, and judging from Jasmine’s reaction, she made the right choice.

“I love you, mama.”

“I love you too, pumpkin pie,” Alex whispered into Jasmine’s hair.

The festivities were over after another hour, and that left the family of three by themselves. Alex and Kelly were sitting on the couch in front of the tree, and Jasmine was in between them. The room was illuminated by the Christmas lights on the tree, and the lights from outside. George was sleeping in his bed near the fireplace.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Alex asked her daughter.

Jasmine nodded, “I had so much fun. I can’t wait to do it again next year,” She answered.

“It was a good night. I was not expecting a proposal. How did you manage to pull that off?” Kelly asked.

Alex smirked, “Santa and her elves were a big help. I can’t give all my secrets away. I’m glad that you said ‘yes.’ She leaned over and kissed Kelly on the cheek.

“I wasn’t expecting you to ask me to be your daughter. It was a nice surprise, mama,” Jasmine looked at the ring on her finger.

Alex brushed off her shoulder, “I wanted to do something special for you too,” She replied, playing with a few of Jasmine’s curls.

Jasmine looked at her mom and smiled, “I’ll be right back,” She hopped off the chair and went upstairs to get her gift for her mama.

“What was that about?” Alex asked her fiancée.

Kelly shrugged, “I don’t know. You will have to ask her.”

Alex watched as Jasmine entered the living room with a brown envelope in her hand. She wondered what was in the envelope.

Jasmine cleared her throat, “I know all you wanted for Christmas was mommy and me. But, all I want for Christmas is for you to be my mama. I want you to adopt me,” She handed the envelope over to her mama.

Alex was speechless as she took the envelope from Jasmine and saw the petition for adoption. She looked at Kelly, “A—are you sure?”

Kelly nodded, “Yes, Alex. I am sure. You have been a mom to Jasmine for a while. I see the way you love her, protect her, and step up every single time, and that is what Jasmine needs. It’s what I need, and I know that this is what you need. So, Jaz came to me and asked me if it was okay for you to adopt her.” She explained.

Jasmine crawled in Alex’s lap, “I have a mom, and she is not here anymore, but you’re my mama, and I want to make it official. So, will you be my mama?” She asked again.

Alex was overcome with emotions, “I will be your mama. Thank you for choosing me,” She kissed Jasmine’s forehead.

She couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas gift, a beautiful fiancée, and an equally beautiful daughter. If Alex were a betting woman, then she would have lost, something that she wanted so bad was out of reach, but now everything she wanted fell into place. Underneath the lights of the Christmas tree, Alex embraced her present and her future. She couldn’t ask for anything more.

Feliz Navidad!

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
